Purpose of protocol: 1) To describe the clinical features of BCGosis in individuals receiving intravesical BCG immunotherapy for bladder cancer. 2) To identify clinical risk factors for BCGosis in these individuals. 3) To identify genetic markers associated with increased risk of BCGosis in these individuals. 4) To identify clinical and genetic factors which may predispose to mycobacterial infection in adults.